Secrets revealed, a friendship made and a Grandaughter
by Sam L. Manson
Summary: Maddie and Pamela's bonding trip turns out to be one truly unrofgettable day... -oneshot- DxS


HI GUYS! I'M BAAAAAAAACK! DID CHA MISS ME! CUZ I MISSED YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! I HAD SUGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAARRRRRR TODAYZZZZZZZ! HAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHA HHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

NOTE: Sam is a ghost in this fic. It is BEFORE phantom planet but Danny and Sam got together.

I MAY WRITE A PREQUEL TO THIS WHEN MY OTHER STORIES REACH THEIR 5 CHAPTER DEAL.

(My friend and I made a dealthat my stories (only multi chapter stories though) will all reach 5 or 6 chapters before they are declared finished. They may continue but this is just for the sake of me not having to feel I have a million stories going at once. I am sure those of you who are major fans of Fan fiction know what I mean!)

My lovley fic, **BEHOLD!**

* * *

Maddie P.O.V.

I was on a bonding trip with Pamela as we actually both wanted to get along! I know, I must be ill.

But we had actually discovered that we had lots in common. We both loved cherry ice cream and hated watermelons. We both had a love for cheese and ham pizza and both thought mushrooms on a pizza was plain wrong.

As we strolled down the street we saw a fight going on. I saw a girl about twelve crying whilst being held around the neck. The ghost was big with mecanichal gear all over him.

Danny Phantom floated there with a ghost next to him.

She had the same white hair as he did but hers was straight and almost all down with a small ponytail. Her eyes were the same electric green but her clothing was a black dress that went to around her knees and she had white fishnet tights on and smoky black make up. She had black lipstick and a black wool cardigan with white fluffy trims at the wrists and she had black wool fingerless gloves on.

They both had bright furious green ectoblasts charged up in their hands.

I looked at the girl. She had white hair in Phantoms style and a long sleek ponytail at the back of her head. Her outfit was a hazmat suit with flared pants covering her boots. The top part was cut off at the midriff.

I pulled out a small ecto pistol and loaded it ready to attack Phantom.

I could've shot at him right then and suceeded in my husbands and my quest to destroy him but I looked in his eyes and there was just something that stopped me.

**"DADDY MOMMY! HELP PL-E-EASE!"** The little girl yelled through her sobs.

'DANNY PHANTOM HAS A DAUGHTER?!' I thought. I then felt really bad and really guilty about hunting Phantom.

"Dani! We will save you, YOU WILL BE ALRGIHT HONEY!" Danny Phantom called worriedly to the small fragile girl.

I looked at the female ghost next to Phantom, she had tears of worry streaming down her face and was biting the nail on her right index finger in a heap, scratch that, AVALANCHE of worry.

"SKULKER!" Danny Phantom snarled maliciously.

"AWW! Does the Whelp want his CLONE back?!" The mechanical ghost called Skulker mocked adding extra emphasis on the word 'Clone'.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Both Phantom and the other ghost yelled furiously.

"What? CLONE?!" Skulker mocked again.

They both snapped and started attacking Skulker. But they were EXTREMLEY careful about aiming and they never hit the little girl.

I had never seen this side of Phantom before. He wasn't exchanging witty banter or teasing the ghost, instead he was attacking as if his life depended on it and he was acting just like me and Jack do if Jazz or Danny are ever in danger.

I was quite intruiged so I helped Phantom. I gave another ecto gun to Pamela and she nodded.

Pamela's P.O.V.

I was quite shocked and stunned at what I had saw in the past ten minutes. I had found out that Danny Phantom, the famous ghost boy had a partner and a daughter.

She was a very beautiful girl and looking at the ghosts (Phantom and his partner) who were her parents, it wasn't suprising.

I felt very sorry for the little girl and her parents. The parents were looking so worried that it seemed they had not seen her in months and she looked as if she hadn't eaten in that long too.

Maddie's P.O.V.

We both shot at the ghost and hoped beyond hope that the fragile ghost girl wasn't hurt.

After a long and (on Phantom and his partners part) tiring battle, Skulker was sucked into Phantoms Fenton thermos.

Phantom swooped down and cought the girl before she fell and held her close. They landed near us and the woman/ghost, we assumed was Phantoms girlfriend or wife, landed and joined Phantom in hugging the girl and soothing her to calm her down. Phantom kissed the small girls forhead and then kissed his (assumed) girlfriend on the lips.

"Thank you for helping us save our daughter Mom and Mrs. Manson." Danny Phantom said to us both.

"MOM?," I exclaimed shocked. "I only have one son and one daughter!"

"Mom, Mrs. Fenton, we have something to show you." The female ghost spoke softly. Her voice was soft and sweet and very Motherly. She then spoke to her child, "Don't we sweetheart?"

The shaken child nodded and held out her arms to her Mother as her Father passed her over.

Both Pamela and I were shocked.

Around all three, a ring came and split. One ring going up and one down. Then those rings split an the joints and head.

Leaving a very small girl with a red beanie, blue jean capri style trousers and a torn blue jumper, my son and Sam Manson!

"Meet Danielle, you two's Grandaughter..." Sam and Danny spoke together.

I looked down at the girl and gasped. She had Sam's glossy hair in Danny's style and Danny's shocking baby crystal blue eyes.

"My Grandaughter..." I breathed softly, "My perfect Grandaughter."

"Vlad-I-am-a-Half ghost-and-a-fruitloop-Masters cloned us both and that means, she is our daughter. She looks twelve but is really almost below infancy." Danny explained bravley.

Pamela's P.O.V.

I listened to the explaimation and was still shocked that my daughter was a ghost, was Danny Phantoms girlfriend, had a daughter and Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom.

But the explaining was not needed.

"Save the details, I accept everything and I am estatic that I have a Grandaughter, MY BABYS ALL GROWN UP!" I exclaimed.

"I accept it all too." Maddie agreed.

* * *

I LOVED WRITING THIS! IT WAS AN IDEA THAT FORMED WHILST I WAS WATCHING 'Alpha and Omega' AND IT KEPT GROWING TO FORM INTO THIS!

READ,FAV,FOLLOW AND REVIEW?

YOUUUUUU HAAAAVVVEEEE TOOOOOOO!

Thank you for reading, NOW PRESS THAT JOLLY SWEETY LIKE BUTTON! OR CAN YOU HOLD OUT?

Reader: NO I CAN'T!

*song* PLEASE REVIEW FOR I WOULD LIKE YOU TO!

xxxxx Sam. 3


End file.
